


Like Real People Do

by greenieboy



Series: High as Hope [1]
Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/pseuds/greenieboy
Summary: "Judy had spoken without thinking, frozen to the floor she stood on. She had the worst habit of always saying yes to Violet. But she saw Violet’s smile, more sincere and genuine now than before, and Judy found she was okay with not thinking for a moment."Judy and Violet's first kiss
Relationships: Judy Bernly/Violet Newstead
Series: High as Hope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571938
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the wonderful galentines

Judy’s fingers flew on the typewriter, the _click-clack_ of the keys filling her ears. She was focused, for once, and she was getting work done. It was ten ‘til five; she pursed her lips. She could finish this now and hand it in on Monday, or she could stop by Violet’s office before she left for the night. Her fingers slowed a little, and her heart hummed in her chest. She would give it to Violet tonight. Her fingers shook a little; was it wrong that she had been looking for an excuse to see Violet all afternoon? Judy took her hands away from the typewriter, fearful she would make an error, and she drummed her fingers on the desk in a nervous beat. Violet was her friend, naturally it shouldn’t feel wrong to want to see a friend. Except nothing felt like how it should when matters came to Violet. Because, well… because Violet wasn’t like anyone else in her life. Violet was… _Violet._ With her lunch reservations for two on Thursdays, and her tea made just how Judy liked it in the mornings, and her smile when Judy handed in finished files at the end of the day. She huffed out a breath; she had gotten distracted from work. She shook out her hands and began to type again. She didn’t have time to dwell on her complicated feelings for Violet. That’s what Judy paid her therapist for. She shook her head; she didn’t want to think about the therapy sessions that involved Violet.

The file would be finished soon. Then, she would hand it in to Violet. Judy frowned; no, maybe she should give it to Violet on Monday. Spare her poor heart and anxiety the trouble before she went home for the weekend. But if Judy waited, she might forget. She pursed her lips again. She would finish the blasted file first, then she would decide what to do. There, no forethought or planning needed. She rubbed her forehead, sighing. She wished her thoughts would be quiet for a second. She exhaled and went back to work. She hummed a little to herself as she worked on, trying her very hardest to ignore the thoughts of Violet, simmering in the back of her mind. Judy chewed the inside of her cheek, sitting up a little straighter. She was a sentence or two from being finished. She could do this. Her pink fingernail tapped the period key as a hand found her shoulder. Judy jerked.

She heard Violet’s laugh, and she suddenly felt a lot calmer. “Calm down, kiddo,” said Violet, her voice as light and easy as ever. “I was just coming to check up on you.”

Judy nodded her head, smiling. She pulled the paper from her typewriter, saying, “Well, you couldn’t have come at a better time. I just finished the product reports.” She slipped the paper into the file, holding it out toward Violet. The woman smiled at her; Judy was glad she was sitting down. Her knees didn’t feel capable of standing anymore.

Violet took the file, “Thanks, Judes. Let me go put this in my office.” She turned on her heel and walked off. Judy exhaled, her shoulders sagging. She hadn’t been prepared for that. Seeing Violet unexpectedly always left her feeling something inexplicable. Judy never had the right words for it. She could read a dictionary and still not know how to put it. But that was Violet for you. Judy stretched her arms behind herself, finding the energy to rise from her chair and pull on her coat. It was a minute ‘til five, but she was done for the day. This would hardly be considered leaving early. Judy buttoned the front of her coat; had Violet been dressed to leave? She hadn’t noticed. Judy adjusted her collar, retrieving her purse. She organized her desk for a brief moment, clearing away pens and pencils and sticky notes, before she glanced at the clock and decided to head home. She pushed in her chair and made it roughly five steps from her desk when she heard Violet from behind her. She glanced over her shoulder; Violet was dressed to leave. She had on her own coat, and the scarf Judy bought her last Christmas was around her neck. Judy warmed at that. She hadn’t known Violet had kept it.

“Hey,” said Violet. She was still smiling. “You heading home?”

Judy nodded, and she returned the smile. “Yes, actually.”

Violet nodded her own head at that, and she seemed a little nervous. Judy noticed Violet shove her hands into her pockets, rocking on her heels. They stood silently for a moment. Violet wanted to say something, clearly, so Judy would wait. It took a handful of seconds, until she finally asked as Judy turned to leave, “Do you want to come over for a drink?”

“Yes.” Judy had spoken without thinking, frozen to the floor she stood on. She had the worst habit of always saying yes to Violet. But she saw Violet’s smile, more sincere and genuine now than before, and Judy found she was okay with not thinking for a moment. She pushed the strap of her purse higher on her shoulder and walked side by side with Violet to the elevator. They were quiet as the elevator took them down to the garage, but Judy heard her breath hitch when Violet’s fingers brushed hers. She kept from reacting noticeably, instead focusing her gaze on the reflection of Violet on the metal wall. Her eyes were set ahead of her, on the two doors, and her lips were curled in a faint smile. Judy’s lips parted, and her fingers longed for Violet to brush them again. Was _that_ wrong? Her held her hand out just a little bit, just barely, and relished in the singing of her nerve endings when Violet’s fingers flitted past hers again. Why did she love that sensation? Judy had no answer but she craved it again, so she held her hand out further.

But the elevator doors opened to the parking garage floor, and Violet was saying something along the lines of, “Let’s go.” Judy hadn’t comprehended what she had said. Her mind had short circuited when Violet had taken her outreached hand in her own, tugging Judy along as they trotted past cars on their way to Violet’s. She simply stared at their hands and smiled. Violet’s car came into view, and Judy was sorry to release Violet’s hand. She closed her fingers into a fist, already missing how it felt to hold Violet. Goodness, what was with her? She opened the car door and sat, looking to Violet as the woman did the same. She shot Judy a smile, and Judy returned the gesture. Her hands patted her thighs in a random beat as Violet started the car and backed out out of her parking space. Violet’s hand found the back of Judy’s seat as she looked over her shoulder, and she had leaned in just enough that Judy’s nose was invaded by her perfume. It smelled heavenly, and Judy tried not to lean into Violet. The moment felt so intimate, Judy felt she might faint. She certainly felt lightheaded enough.

They spoke indistinctly during the drive to Violet’s house. They chatted about the simple, little things that didn’t really matter - work, the roads, how cold it was getting, how there could be freeze next week. Violet commented on how warm her scarf - the one Judy had gotten her - kept her. Judy smiled and averted her gaze, hoping Violet wouldn’t notice the red in her cheeks. Violet’s voice was low, amused, as she spoke. Judy liked how it sounded, warm and rich and nice. It filled her mind up as they drove. But the drive to Violet’s house was a bit long, and traffic was mounting as they traveled on. So their conversations died off, leaving only silence in its wake. It was companionable silence, though, and the anxiety that would stew in her chest at the lack of speaking wasn’t there, for once. So Judy settled into her seat and peered out the window, eyes unfocused on the scenery whipping past. Her hands rested on her thighs, and she drummed her fingers lightly. She heard Violet chuckle, and Judy smiled. Then Violet’s hand was on her thigh, and she was telling Judy they were nearly there. Her hand burned through Judy’s skirt, leaving Judy’s skin frazzled and twitchy. She barely had time to recover before they were pulling into the driveway.

They scurried to the front door, trying to escape the bitter cold of the evening. They giggled as Violet fumbled with her keys, her hands shaking from the freezing temperature. Then the door was pushed open and Judy was being guided inside by Violet’s strong hand on her lower back. She shivered at the contact, bit her lip, and hoped to god that Violet assumed it was from the cold. With Violet’s hand on her, Judy was the furthest thing from cold. And yet, her teeth still chattered as the door shut behind her. Violet chuckled, rubbing the sides of her arms for a brief second. Judy bristled, smiling, as Violet unwrapped the scarf from around her neck. Judy’s eyes attached themselves to the revealed skin, and she had a hard time tearing her gaze from the spot between Violet’s shirt collar and her neck as the woman asked, “Are you gonna take your jacket off?”

“Hm?” She tilted her head up, finally meeting Violet’s eyes. She blushed, smiling shyly. “Oh, y-yes, sorry.” She shuffled out of her coat, allowing Violet to take the garment from her hands and hang it next to Violet’s on the coat rack. The moment was very soft, and oh-so domestic and intimate. Judy couldn’t explain the feeling rising up her throat as Violet ran a hand through her hair and led Judy to the sitting room. They were laughing again, as Violet stumbled a bit kicking her heels off and inspiring Judy to do the same. Violet was so grand, so tall, and Judy knew she wasn’t so short, but Violet made her feel smaller. It was comforting, surprisingly. She settled Judy on the sofa as she tripped off to the kitchen, asking if Judy preferred red or white wine. Judy didn’t choose, telling Violet to take her pick. Violet furrowed her brow at Judy, uncorking the red wine and pouring two generous glasses. Judy straightened her back as Violet made her way back with glasses in tow.

Violet sat across from her on the sofa, body turned toward Judy as they spoke. It was more of the same, nothing of substance. Judy sipped her wine, her senses marinating in the alcohol from her glass. She tucked her legs underneath herself, leaning into Violet just a little. Violet continued to speak, ranting about some man in the office that had annoyed her this past week. Judy thought she looked so good, so passionate, and so powerful. Her eyes trained themselves on the woman’s lips, watching them as she went on. Judy was interested in what Violet had to say, but she also found that not staring at Violet’s lips took quite a heft of energy. Judy wondered, vaguely, what it would feel like to kiss Violet. She recoiled at the thought, prying her eyes from Violet’s mouth and nodding her head. Had she really thought that just now? Guilt and shame were churning in her stomach as she sipped her wine; it was wrong to feel this way, she knew now. She shouldn’t want to kiss her friend. She shook her head. Violet was still talking, and then she stopped. She was expecting a reply.

“I’m sorry,” murmured Judy, perking her head up, “what did you say?”

Violet smirked, bringing her wine to her lips. She sipped, a look in her eyes that Judy couldn’t understand. “I said,” she started, lowering her glass, “that _you_ are quite the catch in the office.”

Judy blushed. “A - a catch?” She questioned. Violet nodded, still smirking. Judy chewed her lower lip, tucking hair behind her ear. Was she? Surely not. The men in the office ogled women like Doralee and Maria, not Judy. Compared to them, who would want her? She pursed her lips, eyes trained on the wine in her glass. Donnie Paulson had asked her to dinner last Wednesday, though. And Ralph Jenkins had asked her to drinks the Monday before. And Tommy Gomez had -

“Mhm,” hummed Violet, leaning in, resting her chin on her palm. She rolled her eyes, smiling now instead of the smirk from before. She sipped her wine again, a longer drink, and said, “And, why wouldn’t they? You - you’re…” Violet stopped talking. Her cheeks looked as red as Judy’s. Why had she stopped talking? Judy suddenly felt anxious as she leaned in closer.

“Yes?”

Violet sipped her wine. She wasn’t looking at Judy anymore. It seemed as if she were trying to look anywhere _but_ Judy. Her face was as red as the wine she drank, and her fingers were drumming against the cushion beneath her. “You’re…” She paused, lips pressed against her glass. “You’re what anyone would want.” Judy flushed, hiding her face behind her glass.

“Oh, I don’t think that’s true,” said Judy, tucking a strand out hair out of her face for the second time and leaning to set her glass on the coffee table. The hair fell from behind her ear again, and she huffed softly.

Violet leaned forward, then brushing the stray hair from her face as she whispered, “I think it is.” She was so close now, Judy could hardly breathe. Violet’s eyes were dark, and focused, and Judy felt a shiver run up her spine. Judy suddenly didn’t feel real. “I think... that anyone…” Her finger went to Judy’s chin, tilting her head up. “Would be lucky as hell if you were theirs.” Her voice was low, and deep, and Judy’s head was spinning. Violet’s hand moved to rest on her thigh, and Judy inhaled, her eyes never leaving Violet’s. Her lips parted, and she watched Violet’s gaze flicker. Judy felt intoxicated, but it wasn’t the wine. This was something else all together. What was it? Judy’s eyes searched Violet’s, and they seemed so knowing. Violet was so close now, Judy was breathing her in, drowning in her presence. Her hands were trembling, like she wanted to reach out and hold Violet, grasp her, feel her. She wanted Violet near her, which was asinine because Violet was already so close to her. It wasn’t enough, though. It could never be enough. Not until -

“Tell me to stop,” Violet murmured, her lips so close to Judy’s. Judy’s eyes fluttered, and her hand found Violet’s. She seemed so nervous, scared of her own convictions. Judy wanted to laugh; she knew the feeling all too well. But she wasn’t feeling it now. So Violet didn’t need to feel it, either.

So she said, “Don’t.” Violet’s eyes closed for a half second, and she swallowed. Judy spoke again. “Don’t you dare.” Violet nodded, and her lips quirked into a smile. Then, she was diving forward, and it was as if she were in slow motion. Her lips were against Judy’s. It took a second for Judy to register that they were kissing, but she had already leaned in and replied in kind to Violet. The kiss was sweet, and tasted like a full-bodied red wine. Judy was drinking Violet in, her hands settling on Violet’s cheeks as she brought the woman closer, closer, _closer._ Violet reached out slightly, discarding her glass with Judy’s, her hands finding Judy’s hips and tugging her in Violet’s direction. Judy gasped, burning up at the wondrous sensation, and then Violet’s tongue was gliding across her lips. It was as if sin and virtue were melding into one torturous mixture, and it wasn’t enough. So Judy allowed the kiss to deepen, a soft moan escaping into the air as Violet’s hands gripped her with such force. She felt very real, then. She had never felt more real in her life.

Violet leaned away, her eyes closed and her forehead against Judy’s. Judy was panting, her chest heaving. Violet’s hands were still on her hips, her fingers splayed on the soft curve. Judy prayed her hands would stay there. They rested against one another, the sounds of their ragged breathing filling the silent sitting room. Judy’s mind was running a mile a minute, and she could hardly comprehend a single thought. She wanted Violet again. And again. And again. Violet could see the need in her eyes, and she was leaning in. Their lips met again, and it was more sensual this time. Judy couldn’t help but draw Violet closer, hands now tangled in her hair. It felt so good, too good, and Judy sighed at the contentment settling in her chest. She wrapped her legs around Violet’s waist in a swift decision, moaning when one of Violet’s hands palmed her bottom.

“Come with me?” Violet asked, leaning away. Judy nodded, allowing Violet to guide her to her feet. Then, they were rushing up the stairs to Violet’s room, meeting for sloppy, ill-timed kissed as they went. Judy giggled, feeling like a teenage girl kissing her crush for the first time. Violet smiled in return, stopping them at the middle of the stairs and hoisting Judy into her arms. Her legs went around Violet’s waist again, and she clung to the woman as they met for another kiss, noses brushing as Violet continued up the stairs. Judy had her arms wrapped around Violet’s neck, and she pressed little kisses to Violet’s jaw, reveling in the soft whimpers each peck earned her. Her chest swelled when she ran her lips over what had to be a sensitive spot on Violet’s neck, drawing a moan that bordered on being quite vulgar.

Violet carried Judy through the threshold of her bedroom, depositing her atop her bed. She bounced a bit, giggling as Violet leaned into kiss her again. Judy positioned them, pulling Violet on top of her as she laid down. Violet kissed her hotly, as Judy’s hands once more found her hair. She had no intentions of going further than this, and Violet seemed to relate. Her hands stayed pressed into the mattress on either side of Judy, rather than undressing her. They were in no state to do anything more than kiss, but Judy certainly hoped that would change come tomorrow. Her leg hooked around Violet’s waist, shifting the woman to lay on her side, and Violet moaned against her lips, bringing herself closer to Judy, her hand holding Judy’s jaw. They went on, kissing and teasing, without escalating to another level of intimacy, until their kisses slowed, and their eyes drooped, and their hands ceased to explore so excitedly. Judy broke their kiss to yawn, and her cheeks went red.

“We should sleep,” Violet murmured, nudging Judy’s nose with her own. “You wanna spend the night?”

Judy sighed, smiling. “Yes,” she said, nestling her face into Violet’s neck. Violet chuckled as her hand began to stroke Judy’s hair.

“We should probably get changed, then,” said Violet.

Judy nodded, not moving. “Yes.”

Violet huffed out a short laugh. “Okay.”

Judy giggled, pressing a kiss to Violet’s neck, and she resolved to get up. She leaned up, capturing Violet’s lips again, and resolved to get up after. And then Violet was kissing her neck, and she resolved to get up after that. And then her eyes closed for just a minute, just to rest a little, and she resolved to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudo/comment if u enjoyed
> 
> find me on tumblr @ bernly


End file.
